Brightheart's Book of 100 Oneshots
by BrightheartXCloudtail
Summary: Basically what the title says. Oneshots are better than this summary! Please review :) Rated T because Warriors.
1. Thornclaw

Chapter 1: Thornclaw

A full moon shone into the clearing. Thornclaw realized it was the night of the Gathering. _Too bad I won't be able to go._ After the battle with the Dark Forest, everything had gone black. He had been horribly injured, and it still hadn't healed properly. Thornclaw heard cats come and go to the medicine den, but none came to see him. _They all still blame me for training in the Dark Forest,_ he thought bitterly. _Well, it's not my fault. Mapleshade told me she would make me the strongest, best warrior by the lake. And maybe, just maybe, then I would be able to impress Blossomfall._

Ah, Blossomfall. He just couldn't stop thinking about her, her beautiful white patches, her soft tortoiseshell fur, her sharp amber eyes. When he had met her in the Dark Forest, he saw her in a whole new light. Instead of an annoying apprentice, she appeared to be a violent, beautiful, angry, misunderstood she-cat. He was immediately smitten. Suddenly, he caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Someone was watching him. He scrambled into a sitting position, trying not to reopen the wound on his belly. The ferns shielding him from view rustled, and he got ready to pounce.

Blossomfall carefully pushed her way through the ferns. Thornclaw immediately lowered his hackles. "Hey, Blossomfall," he mewed, a dreamy look on his face, "what's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you something," she said. "Do you feel like you have an emptiness inside you? One that's just waiting for you to be alone so it can expand? One that pounces whenever someone ignores you, or makes you feel bad about yourself?"

 _Woah. I know that feeling so well, hearing it described so well is sending shivers down my spine,_ Thornclaw thought. "Yes," he mewed softly, "I'm familiar with that feeling."

Before he knew what was happening, Blossomfall curled up next to him. "Jayfeather said your injuries were getting better. I hope you don't mind?"

Without a second thought, Thornclaw mewed, "Not at all."

He went to sleep happy for the first time since his injury.

When he woke up, Blossomfall was gone. He sighed with disappointment, but he knew, from the bottom of his heart, it wouldn't have worked out. He yawned, trying to go back to sleep, until Blossomfall came rushing in, stopping clumsily in front of him. She dropped a dock leaf onto a pile, and mewed "Sorry, I didn't wake you, it looked like you were having quite the dream! I'm helping Jayfeather collect herbs, so I'll be in here a lot today." She then touched his nose with hers and left.

 _Wow, she's amazing._ She came back in at that very second, dropping a giant pigeon in front of him. "Do you want to share? I thought you might be hungry."

"I'd love to," Thornclaw meowed nervously. He didn't know how to tell her how he really felt. He opened his mouth, feeling determined, when she said, "Can I say something?"

"Of course, anything," he mewed.

"I don't quite know how to put this," she said, "but...I love you. I have ever since I first laid eyes on you. You're, well, Thornclaw. You're brave, loving, and an amazing hunter. But, above all that, you're just like me. We just seem so, I don't know, compatible."

"I...I love you too," Thornclaw managed to squeak out. "I...well….you're sassy, smart, and beautiful. You're just….strong and intelligent, and I love you. Will you….will you be my mate?"

"I'd love that more than anything," she said, uncharacteristically gentle.

Six moons later. . .

Thornclaw had just been put back on warrior duties. His time in the medicine den was over, and his wound had healed, leaving a small scar. He had just come back from the dawn patrol when he saw Blossomfall, hurtling toward him. He broke away from Brightheart, Hazeltail, and Sorreltail. "What is it? Are you sick? Do you need herbs? Or fresh-kill?"

She panted, leaning against him. "Oh, Thornclaw," she mewed, "I'm going to have your kits!"

He gaped. "Are you serious? That's amazing!" he screeched. "Oh, what will they look like? Tortoiseshells or tabbies? They'll be the best fighters in the Clan!"

"Well, then they'll obviously take after their mother," Blossomfall teasingly mewed.

"Now, stay on warrior duties for as long as you want," Thornclaw meowed, "I don't want your skills to become dull after six moons in the nursery."

"Aren't you even a tiny bit worried about me?" she asked.

He took a long look at her and realized she was shifting her paws. "Are you, the great and powerful Blossomfall, actually scared about something?"

"Well, it's just….you always hear stories about queens dying while they give birth, or the kits not surviving a moon," she said.

"It'll be fine," he meowed confidently. "You have me, don't you?"

Three moons later. . .

Thornclaw paced outside the nursery. "Are the kits here yet? Why are they taking so long? Are they stuck?" he asked Hollyleaf.

"Don't ask me," she said, "I've never had kits. But, in all honesty, Blossomfall will be fine. She's a strong cat, and, don't forget, her birth was much longer and harder than this."

A heart-piercing screech came from the nursery, followed by another.

"She needs me," Thornclaw gasped, "Let me in!"

A last screech pierced the air, followed by...cheering? Leafpool came out of the nursery. She proudly announced, "Thornclaw, you have two she-cats and two toms. Would you like to see your new kits?"

Thornclaw barged past Leafpool without even glancing at her. He pushed into the nursery to see an exhausted Blossomfall and four small bundles. "Are you and the kits alright?" he asked immediately.

"They're fine," Jayfeather snapped, "they just need to rest." On that note, he left the nursery, leaving Thornclaw alone with his family.

"How about Poolkit for the tortoiseshell she-kit? And Featherkit for the soft-furred golden tabby tom?" Blossomfall croaked, sounding parched. She lapped some water from the moss by her nest. "Ah, much better."

"Can I name the last two?" Thornclaw asked, feeling awkward.

"Of course, my love," she mewed, curling around her kits with love in her amber eyes.

"Hazelkit for the brown she-kit?" he asked, "and Berrykit for the golden brown tom?"

"Those are beautiful names," Blossomfall mewed.

Thornclaw curled up around his mate and kits, and, for the first time in his life, felt truly happy.

 **A/N: This takes place in an AU where Hazeltail, Sorreltail, and Hollyleaf survived the Dark Forest battle and the sickness and injuries following it. Did you like it? Which cat should I write about next? Review please!**


	2. Firestar

**Icyz9: Those are really good names! I might write another oneshot involving the kits, and I would totally use those names! Thanks!**

 **Abby (Guest): Here's a oneshot on Firestar! Hope you like it XD**

Chapter 2: Firestar

Firestar padded out from his den, yawning. He knew the battle with the Dark Forest was upon them, and he wasn't sure if he could handle another prophecy. _How could I be the fourth cat? I already had a prophecy. Wasn't one enough?_ he cursed silently. He noticed the skies growing darker. The battle with the Dark Forest had begun.

He helped Squirrelflight fight off a yellow tabby who was practically invisible. Brambleclaw leapt onto the tabby's back, causing her to shriek and yowl with pain. Firestar dug his claws into the she-cat's back until she struggled out of his grip and ran off, sorely defeated.

Firestar quickly ran to assist Spiderleg, who was fighting off a black and brown tom. He chomped down on the tom's leg, just like he did when he fought Yellowfang, all those seasons ago. The tom yowled with pain and collapsed, dissolving into mist. Firestar said, "Spiderleg, go protect the nursery!" and dashed off.

Firestar noticed a face he hoped to never see again in the darkness: Darkstripe. Darkstripe and Sandstorm were fighting. _No, you cannot have that one. Sandstorm!_ He rushed into Darkstripe, barreling him over and tearing clumps of sleek black fur out. Darkstripe suddenly pushed him off and ran away, sensing some new prey: a WindClan warrior named Harespring. Leaving them to fight, Firestar suddenly felt dizzy, like he would collapse. Sandstorm steadied him and they walked to his den. There he lay, weak, vulnerable, and unprotected. "Why do I feel such pain?" he whispered.

"My love," Sandstorm mewed, "you know this is your last life. You never did tell them about your breathing troubles?"

"Why….why should I worry the Clan during a war?" Firestar responded. "It would have destroyed them-" He broke off in a fit of coughing. "This is near the end, I'm afraid, my darling Sandstorm."

"No!" she yowled, "not now! Why, StarClan, must you be so cruel? Firestar…..I'm going to have your kits."

"What? Really?" he mewed. "This is a joke, right?"

"No, my darling, I'm afraid not. They should be due in a couple-" she broke off and collapsed. "Firestar, the kits are coming NOW!"

Firestar immediately found Jayfeather in his den, guarding the supplies. After a surprisingly short amount of time, Jayfeather came out of Firestar's den. "Come," he said simply.

Sandstorm lay in a pool of blood, curled around four kits. "I will always love you, Firestar," she said, "See you….in StarClan…" Sandstorm then slowly closed her eyes for the last time. Her flanks stopped moving.

"Sandstorm! No! Why? Jayfeather, why?" Firestar yowled.

"You must name your kits," Jayfeather said, sighing.

"The ginger tom will be Stormkit, the dark-striped ginger tom will be Darkkit, the ginger she-cat will be Tinykit, and the pale ginger tabby she-cat will be Bramblekit," FIrestar mewed after a moment.

He walked slowly outside, not able to process what had just happened. Suddenly, he saw something that made his blood boil. Tigerstar was attacking Graystripe. Without a second thought, he leapt, unbalancing Tigerstar and allowing Graystripe to escape. They fought, slashing and clawing and tearing at each other. _Neither can live while the other survives._ Firestar thought. He sunk his teeth into Tigerstar's neck, and, with a shriek of pain, Tigerstar dissolved into mist. Firestar then collapsed, his breathing finally caught up with him. _Good-bye, my darling kits._ Then, Firestar, possibly the bravest leader ThunderClan has ever seen, died.

 **A/N: I'm not exactly loving the ending or beginning. Both seem kind of rushed tbh. Review please! What cat should I do next?**


	3. Leafpool

**CGrayWarriorCats: Thankies! And yeah, I know I did that one way too fast...and yes, you did see a Harry Potter reference**

 **Rosymist: Here's a short but sweet one with Leafpool!**

Chapter 3: Leafpool

 _Crowfeather. The fight with Cinderpelt. Brightheart taking over. No one needs me in ThunderClan._ These were the thoughts running through Leafpool's mind as she and Crowfeather left the Clan territories. "Are we really going through with this?" she asked.

"Why not?" Crowfeather replied. "No one in ThunderClan needs you anymore. No one in WindClan respects me or cares. We're never going back."

After traveling for a day, they met Midnight. She told them to go back, for everyone they cared about was in danger. Before Leafpool could say anything, Crowfeather responded with "No. We are not going back."

After a shocked moment, Leafpool nodded in consent. Midnight simply lumbered on toward the Clans, saying that they were making a huge mistake. But they didn't care. Nothing mattered except their love.

After traveling for a couple more days, they met Midnight again. She was furious at them for not returning. She brought the news that Cinderpelt and Sootfur died in a badger attack. "Wait," Leafpool meowed, horrified, "Cinderpelt is….dead?" _I never got to make up with her. I never told her how much I respected her. I will never….never see her again._

"You have to be strong," Crowfeather said, resting his tail on her shoulders. "We can't go back now."

"Who's….who's the new medicine cat?" Leafpool choked out the words.

Midnight replied that Brightheart had declined the role, confident that Leafpool would come back. Leafpool simply replied with, "Tell her she has the job. We're never going back."

And, with that, Leafpool and Crowfeather turned their backs on the Clans forever, journeying into the unknown.

 **A/N: So what did you think? And what cats should I do next?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors because, if I did, Berrynose would have ended up with Honeyfern. (Poppyfrost is too good for him)**


	4. Nightcloud

**Rosymist: Here's a short Nightcloud one! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Nightcloud

I can't believe him. I just saw Crowfeather, my mate, nuzzling Leafpool. That thing? That ThunderClan cat? I can't believe him. My life was so perfect before he asked me to be his mate. Every time at a Gathering, I get to see him nuzzling some she-cat? And a medicine cat at that? Honestly, what does he take me for? An idiot?

At least Breezepelt, my beautiful son, respects me. He is the only reason I keep that piece of fox dung, Crowfeather, around. Oh, I can't believe this. He's still over there, whispering soft words into her ear, brushing his tail gently over her shoulders, telling her how much he loves her. Wait, telling her how much he loves her?! What? How dare he! I'm his one and only mate.

I storm over there and drag Crowfeather away, yowling at him to have some respect. He simply shrugs and says, "So what? Leafpool's better than you'll ever be." Then he delicately picks his way through the crowd that gathered to see a potential fight. He looks so content over there. Why can't I make him content? What am I doing wrong? I sit down, stewing. I can't stand to watch them any longer. I turn away and come face to face with a tortoiseshell she-cat. She says, "I know how you're feeling. Make me a promise, and I will help you."

"Yes, I promise whatever you want! ...What's your name?" I ask.

She cackled slightly, causing other cats to look at me strangely. "Mapleshade, my dear Nightcloud."

The two of us began meeting to discuss irresponsible, cheating mates and beautiful kits that should have better futures. I suddenly realized, for the first time since I met Crowfeather, I was….happy.

 **A/N: Too short? Review please! What cats should I do next!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors; if I did, side characters wouldn't be side characters anymore. Like Larksong, that ThunderClan elder that gave Bluestar a life for humor. She's my spirit animal.**


	5. Brightheart and Cloudtail

**Rosymist: Here's some BrightxCloud fluff ️**

Chapter 5: Brightheart and Cloudtail

I lay in pain for days. Thoughts drifted through my mind. Pack pack. Kill kill. Brightpaw. Hang on. We're going to save you. You're still beautiful. You'll always be beautiful. Ugh. That horrible thing is scaring my kits. Mommy, that ugly cat scared me. I'm sorry if I make cats feel upset when they see me. Never apologize. They're the ones who can't understand. No one knows me like you do. Ferncloud. No. How can you be dead? Daisy. Why couldn't it have been you in place of Ferncloud? Lostface. You'll never be normal. I never planned to be. Swiftpaw. Blood. Death.

"Brightheart!" I heard Cloudtail's mew faintly at first, then stronger. "Are you ok?" He curled his fluffy white tail around me protectively as I sat up, shaken. "Don't worry," he said it again. "It was just another night terror."

I pushed my face into the fluff around his neck. "I'm scared," I murmur softly.

"It's ok," he mewed, sounding confident, "I'm here for you."

We curled up together, and his purrs led me into a deep sleep.

Pictures flashed in my mind, pictures I didn't understand. A tortoiseshell she-cat, curled around three dead kits. My face, hideously disfigured. Sorreltail's kits, mewing for their mother, who would never wake. Dogs. Twolegs. Strange jumping cats in a gorge. Elders starving. My father dead. Elders killed mercilessly. I yowled in horror, awaking.

Cloudtail meowed, "It's ok, Brightheart. It's always going to be ok. I'll always be there for you. I've got to go on dawn patrol. Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine," I mewed tartly, "I think I can handle myself."

He left with Sorrelstripe, Blossomfall, and Cinderheart. I went hunting for a bit later, avoiding the other members of my patrol: Thornclaw, Snowbush, and Birchfall. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Until Thornclaw burst through the undergrowth, startling off a chaffinch I was stalking. I turned on him, ready to rebuke, when he meowed, "Cloudtail was attacked. By a hawk on the WindClan border. It injured him badly."

I took off running to the camp, rushing to the medicine den. I saw Cloudtail there, lying in a nest. He looked tiny, his fur pulled out in clumps. His blue eyes were half-open. "Brightheart," he murmured, "it's your turn to take care of me."

For three days, I lay next to him day and night, whispering encouraging words into his ears and constantly asking Jayfeather and Leafpool what they were giving him.

The best day of my life came when Cloudtail shakily stood up, healed at last, and said quietly, "I love you, Brightheart. I always will, and I always have."

 **A/N: I love this couple so much! What cats should I write about next?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors because, if I did, SlateXGray Wing would have been the only canon Gray Wing couple.**


	6. Dovewing and Bumblestripe

**Drizzlestream70087: Here's your Dovewing and Bumblestripe one! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: DoveXBumble

 _Dovewing had to choose between two gorgeous toms. She shakily said that she couldn't. It was too hard of a decision. She couldn't. When they said they'd both dump her if she didn't make the choice, she simply took a deep breath and said-_

"Dovewing!" Bumblestripe woke her up, out of that recurring dream night after night. Did she regret her choice? Never.

Bumblestripe had always been the most loyal, never using her for his own gain, never pretending to be friends, never leading her on. He was the perfect choice.

"Dovewing," he whispered again, nervously this time, "I just wanted to say how much I love you."

Dovewing simply murmured, "I love you, too, Stripes," and curled up around him.

The next morning, she felt strange. She felt ecstasy and joy, but why? It was just another morning. She went to talk to Jayfeather, to see if she had a bellyache from the mouse she and Bumblestripe had shared the day before. But, before she could say a word, Leafpool meowed, "Congratulations, Dovewing! Who's the father?"

 _I'm pregnant?_ A thousand thoughts flew through Dovewing's mind. "B-Bumblestripe," she mewed, "Bumblestripe is the father."

She walked out of the medicine den in shock. When she saw Bumblestripe sleepily coming out of the warriors den, she yowled across the camp. "Bumblestripe, I'm having kits!"

He gasped and almost fell over, then meowed shakily, "That's amazing! I-I'm going to be a father?!"

"Don't worry about it," Dovewing mewed, rubbing against him, "it'll turn out just fine."

For the next 6 moons, Dovewing stayed on warrior duties. She didn't feel weak or tired like other queens would have, until one day when she was on a hunting patrol with Dewnose, Whitewing, and Fernsong. Dewnose had just raced after a huge robin, and Whitewing had followed him. Fernsong had then chased after a big mole, leaving Dovewing alone. That's when the cramps started to come. She gasped with pain, trying to muster up enough energy to scream. She flopped on her side and gave a desperate yowl. She heard rustling in the foliage. _Good. Help is coming. I'm going to be fine._

A russet muzzle pushed itself out of the bushes, revealing a fox, hungry for a weak mother and her unborn kits. She gasped and tried to stand ready to fight, when a dark brown shape flung itself onto the fox, clawing and scratching it until it yipped with pain. With a final yip, it ran off, looking for easier prey. Dovewing turned to look at her savior, then groaned. It was Tigerheart.

"Hey," he said, "I knew it! You're having my kits, right?"

She looked at him in utter disbelief. "You think that I am having your kits? You've got to be kidding me. We haven't even seen each other in moons."

Then she gasped. "The kits-" She rolled over with pain, and an unearthly screech rang out from her mouth.

Bumblestripe shoved his way into the clearing. "ShadowClan tom," he said, "can you help with the birth? You'll need to lick their fur the wrong way to get them breathing. And can you fetch a stick? A strong one is preferable." He was eerily calm, but his eyes glistened with fear. "I can't lose you," he whispered.

Tigerheart grabbed a stick and gave it to Bumblestripe. He carefully placed it in Dovewing's mouth. "Bite down on it please," he said, "Do it for the kits."

That was enough for the first kit to make an appearance. The stick cracked under her teeth, and a pale ginger bundle slid onto the forest floor. Bumblestripe yowled, "Start licking it, please. The wrong way, if you don't mind." Tigerheart obliged.

The stick almost completely broke in half as a huge brown bundle shot onto the ground. Bumblestripe began to lick it, getting into a steady pattern. The stick broke into two pieces as a big ginger bundle slid onto the forest floor. Dovewing, with her last bit of strength, began licking it. Then, they carried the kits to the ThunderClan camp, bidding Tigerheart farewell.

Once they were in the nursery, Dovewing meowed, "I want to name them. How about Flamekit for the big ginger tom?"

"I love it," Bumblestripe meowed, "and Brackenkit for the brown tom?"

"Yes," Dovewing murmured, lost in thought, "and Lionkit for the pale ginger she-cat?"

"Perfect names," Bumblestripe meowed, "they're perfect, and you are too."

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Review please! What cat(s) should I do next?**


	7. Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves

Chapter 7: Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves

I blink, wondering where I am. I'm laying in a patch of soft, flowing green grass, so different from the tunnels. I hear soft whispering coming from a grove of dark trees nearby. _There are voices. Voices calling me. Why me? Is it because I'm a murderer? Murderer. That's what I am._ I begin to approach the trees, until a ginger and white form rushes out in front of me. "Hollyleaf!" he yowls. "Never gothrough those trees! Broken Shadow told me a cat named Thistleclaw went in there and never came out. It corrupted him. It turned him from partially evil to fully evil."

"Why does it matter, Fallen Leaves?" I sigh, "I killed someone. No one likes me here."

"I like you," Fallen Leaves whispers, so softly I could barely hear him, "you're special to me."

I turn away from the yearning I had been feeling to go into the woods. I rub up against Fallen Leaves, brushing my black fur against his ginger and white fur. "Are you glad to be out of the tunnels?" I ask, feeling bold.

Immediately, he bristles and pulls away. "I thought...I thought you were different. We shared our pasts. I thought I would never hear that hated word come out of your mouth. I...I need to be alone. Good-bye."

I stare after him, sorrow brewing in my green eyes. _He overreacted. Maybe I should apologize. He probably wanted to have a nice conversation with me, and I screwed it up._ Fabulous. _How would I feel if someone kept saying murderer around me? Well, they don't have to. I can see it in their faces. Why can't anyone accept me?_

I hear the voices again, driving me over the edge. "Shut up," I say aloud, just as Fallen Leaves comes back into the clearing.

"I thought I had overreacted," he murmurs, "but then you scream at me? I guess you don't feel the same about me as I feel about you. But I'll get over it."

"Fallen-" I try to choke out some apologies, but he's already gone. I turn toward the woods. That's the one place I'll be accepted. _Good-bye, StarClan. Hello, darkness_. I lope into the woods, almost happy. Immediately, the world turns pitch-black. _Woah_. Cats surround me, whispering promises and false compliments. _I've got to get out of here. But it's so comforting. But what about Fallen Leaves?_

I realize I've probably made one of the biggest mistakes I'll ever make. I race through the trees, trying to find a way out. "Does this forest go on forever?" I cry.

I run until I collapse, panting with exhaustion. When I see a ginger and white shape heading toward me, I gasp with relief. "Fallen Leaves!" I say.

"No, my dear," the mysterious figure says, "your worst nightmare!"

The she-cat lunges at me and claws my flanks. I shakily stand up and weakly swipe at her muzzle. She dodges and shoves me to the ground, pushing her claws dangerously close to my neck. This is the end, isn't it?

A weight lifts the she-cat off me. I turn to see my savior: Fallen Leaves. He yowls and ducks underneath the she-cat, unbalancing her. With this moment of distraction, he claws out lumps of her fur until she screeches with pain and runs off.

Fallen Leaves then rushes to my side. "I'm sorry I snapped," he said, "I just didn't want to be reminded of those haunted days."

"I have to tell you something," I say, taking a deep, shaky breath, "I was hearing voices coming from the forest ever since I woke in that meadow."

"I can hear them too," Fallen Leaves says, "they only come to those who have been tortured, tortured with decisions."

He led me carefully out of the darkness, into the light. The flash of light reveals knowledge I had always denied: I loved him. We are simply...meant to be.

 **A/N: What did you guys think? And what cat should I do next? Review please!**


End file.
